robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gutripper/Archive 1
To leave a message. GutripperSpeak Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee 03:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for sorting out the categories on those robot articles. We have people working hard on content for the Wiki, but it certainly helps to have people who are willing to help out with the more mundane tasks. Thanks a lot for your help. Christophee 12:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) It isn't true. Your statements you told Christophee are not true. The only reason for those "arguments" was not argumentative...those were just the rules I understood at the time. For example, Christophee, at the time, was only considering including articles for the non-champion robots, but he hadn't yet decided, as was my understanding. CBFan 06:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh really? Then how come I found comments from Christophee saying that he fully intended for every robot to have an article? :Also, I foung several requests from TG to stop the argument and be gracious, and then several hours later, you wrote "What...the ...BLOODY HELL?" in an edit summary for Dantomkia. This is getting far out of hand. Unlike TG, your false accusations will not work on me. I have not lied. I have spent large amounts of time checking to make sure of this case. One does not lightly accuse the administration. Please do not waste my time and yours trying to justify your poor behaviour. Just improve it. GutripperSpeak 07:08, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, sure, you'll listen to Toon Ganondorf and hear him out but you won't do the same to me? ::First things first, that was after that little incident. Or otherwise he hadn't yet confirmed it. Second of all, that was a long time ago. Thirdly, you're lying again. I can honestly say I am not trying to give any false accusations (they ARE the truth), and I'm not trying to justify my poor behaviour....I'm giving you the truth. I did clearly say that I won't deny I did wrong and that I apologise, and I'm not telling lies, so please return the favour. ::Thank you. CBFan 07:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::Regardless, I don't think you and TG make good admins. I think that Christophee needs to reduce you both to normal users so that you can't use your admin powers in abuse. GutripperSpeak 07:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Minor Series 4 Competitors Unlike Toon Ganondorf, I'm going to give you a warning about this. Your edit on Minor Series 4 Competitors was totally uncalled for. The reason I removed most of the information was via a suggestion by Christophee, so really you are accusing him of vandalising. I seriously suggest that you calm down and take a breather, or at least talk to him about it. CBFan 23:29, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :I think not. If I told someone that it'd be a good idea to go and set a fire, does that make me a arsonist? No. THe person who lit the fire is the arsonist. In this case, you interpreted Christophee's words, acted on them, and then told me that it was his idea. THe matter is resolved now, so it is of no consequence. :Also, I don't intend to take advice about calming down from someone who writes in all caps frequently, writes things like BLOODY HELL on edit summaries, and insults everyone. GutripperSpeak 08:13, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Kronic 2 vs Iron Awe 2 I've finished your request for the battle between Kronic 2 and Iron Awe 2. Check it out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas 20:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Please, go ahead and sort out the featured articles. I've never really been bothered with it, I was hoping that somebody who knew how to do it would eventually join the wiki and do it for me. Do wikis usually have discussions on which articles should become FAs or does one person choose them all? Christophee (talk) 19:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead. I've only been doing fights that I like in the past. Now, I think we should do some sort of system. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'll take care of it. '''GutripperSpeak 10:55, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I'd like a hand I'm rearranging the categories. I've made a new category called Images of OOTA's, which I intend to put on several images. However, the current image categorisation is no longer accepatble. Images of OOTA's is under the category Battle Images, which i think the already categorised images should be under. Would you mind helping me recategorise the images under The Third Wars Battles instead of the Third Wars instead? It'd be much appreciated. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I've started with the New Blood Championship Images, and done them. I'll knock off the Series 1 images before I go. I'll get Christophee to help you as well. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sure thing. 'GutripperSpeak 04:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Robot Arena 2 Annihilator I've finished your request for an Annihilator. At the moment, only round 1 is up, but I will have the other parts very soon. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas 02:23, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Looks great, but I was hoping for a more thrilling end. I can't criticise, cos you're the one making it. Cheers. '''GutripperSpeak Robot Wars series 3 pictures Hi Gutripper, I was wondering if you found a way to get pictures of robots from Robot Wars series 3. Did you find actual photos, or did you printscreen off videos?--Battlebotsboy 04:31, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Mostly printscreen. GutripperSpeak But the one with robots such as Wild Willy, The Purple Predator, and The Iron Mask can't be printscreen. I can't find a single video on YouTube with any of those robots.--Battlebotsboy 05:02, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Why do you need these images? They're already on the wiki. GutripperSpeak I'm getting desperate to seeing the remaining competitors. Besides, I want to find the pictures for myself, not that I'm plotting anything. I asked Toon Ganondorf for series 4 & 5 pictures & he told me the link. I really want to find the pictures. So I was wondering where you find the pictures.--Battlebotsboy 02:26, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Look, I've already uploaded all the images from Tectonic Robot Wars. You can go if you want, but you won't find anything there; all of them are already uploaded. GutripperSpeak 04:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) OK, but there's one robot I haven't seen yet: Schumey Too.--Battlebotsboy 04:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Best Design Thanks! GutripperSpeak 04:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Darke Destroyer Change Darke Destroyer result Thanks I just saw that you've decided to leave the wiki and I'd like to thank you for all the contributions you made during your time here. We all really appreciate it. Christophee (talk) 01:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Goodbye Gutripper, Thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Brief reappearance Hi everyone. TG's been very delayed, so he asked me to stop by and keep an eye on things for two days. I'll be doing cleanup work mostly. GutripperSpeak 02:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's great to see you back again. It's nice to hear that TG has such trust in us to keep the wiki going without him... Christophee (talk) 02:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, no, not like that. I offered, actually. Its actually nice to be back for a while. GutripperSpeak 02:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Heh, I was only joking. Thanks for coming back to help out. It's a shame that it's only for two days though. Christophee (talk) 02:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I may have joined 4 days after you left, but I have heard and read a lot of good things about you Gutripper. Its good to have you back, even if only for two days. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Goldenrod Are you aware that goldenrod is an awesome city in pokemon heartgold and soulsilver? Because it is. RoboFan 15:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC)